An Old Friend
by Xanafied4929
Summary: Walter walks downstairs, what does he find? Read for yourself and find out. Warning: OOC


It was morning, Walter walked down from the spiral staircase to see a sight that made him slightly mad. Flick was sleeping on the couch, a very rare thing. With a man, around 20 in age with combed back dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes and ivory skin, he was tall, 6' 4 Walter estimated, and bulky in build. He wore a black and red shirt with flames that says, 'trouble is here', black pants with flames on the bottom and black combat boots. Walter did not like him. The man sat up, Flick's head in his lap resting on his crotch and a laptop poised on his knees.

"Who are you?" Walter said trying, and failing to sound tough

"Luthor fucking Kolova." The man said.

Flick stirred ever so slightly rolling onto her side.

"I'd stay quiet, if I were you, Miss. Flick had a big night." Luthor chuckled petting the girls head with a hand while typing with the other.

_'What did he do to her?'_ Walter thought a few ideas popped into his head.

Walter thought a few ideas popped into his head _'no Flick would have decked this guy if he even looked at her that way.'_

he shivered slightly; he'd seen his little sister knockout men three times her size.

"A small body is good for dexterity and I'm good at keeping my balance, they don't know what hit 'em." Flick would say smiling that 'I'm so smart' smile.

"Walter?" Flick yawned suddenly snapping Walter out of his thoughts.

Flick sat up in a way that reminded him of a vampire rising from its coffin

"Morning" Walter said.

Luthor closed his laptop and set it in a bag as Flick stretched her arms over her head and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Flick said as she turned very groggily.

"LUTHOR!" she screamed in delight flinging her arms around him

"hello." Luthor said calmly returning the embrace

"when did you get here? How did you get here? Why are you here?" Flick asked rapidly barley taking a breath.

"Last night when you got into that spot of shit at the bar, a fucking plane and to see you." Luthor answered.

Walter didn't like how much he swore, he also didn't like that he was being ignored. He cleared his thought and Flick looked over her shoulder

"Oh! Walter, this is Luthor a friend from Australia, he helped me find you." Flick said scrambling over to him and kissed his jaw line then walked into the kitchen to make, Walter expected, tea.

Walter couldn't help thinking that she looked like a saint next to this guy.

"Stay away from my sister." Walter said just loud enough for Luthor to hear.

"That's not up to you." Luthor said, continuing his typing.

_'ok can't break this up from his end.'_ Walter that walking up behind Flick.

"Stop hanging out with Luthor." Walter ordered.

"What made you so high and mighty?" Flick asked angrily.

"I'm your brother and I don't think you should be hanging around with him." Walter replied rather harshly.

"Listen, Luthor may look like he's eaten a bear raw but really he's sweet, and if he doesn't listen I can deck him!" Flick said.

"Your fists are not the answer to everything." Walter said.

"Really?" Flick said.

She threw an uppercut in his direction that made a chill run down his spine.

"Good point." Walter said.

"Told you." Flick said, pouring two cups of tea.

Walter waited to receive his cup but instead Flick walked past him and gave the cup to Luthor.

"Ok no, just no, Flick your fourteen he's-" Walter paused.

"Twenty-two." Luthor said.

"Exactly, he's too old for you now break this up." Walter said.

Flick glared at him then placed her cup into the table, grabbed Luthor's face, and smashed their lips together.

"Take that Walter." she said giving him a curt nod before grabbing her cup and draining it.

Walter was stunned.

_'did she? She couldn't. But she did.'_ Walter thought.

"You kissed him." Walter said slowly.

"Yes." Flick said proudly.

"You kissed him." Walter said while pointing at Luthor.

"Yes." Flick said smirking at Walters slowness.

_'I'm so going to use that against him one day.'_ Flick thought.

Luthor sighed and pulled the fourteen-year-old onto his lap and kissed her long and hard. Walter was shocked when Flick was younger, she'd do what he said no questions to asked, but now, now? She was kissing the man he told her not to kiss. Toby and Happy walked in.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Toby pointing at Luthor then Flick then back again.

"Who's he?" asked Happy.

"Luthor Kolova." said Walter numbly as he watched.

"Ok you shouldn't be watching this." Toby said picking up on the vibe and pulled Walter into the caravan.

"I'm going to go too." said Happy to no one in particular also, walking to the caravan.

After about fifteen minutes Paige, who had just shown up, knocked on the caravan door.

"Um, Walt you might wanna see this." Paige said.

Walter flung open the door and snatched the piece of paper from Paige and read it.

_'Flick needs a break from you pestering workers so I've taken her out, don't bother finding us.'_ it read.

"That little." Walter growled scrunching up the paper and stalking out of the Caravan upstairs to check if she left her gun, which she didn't.

"She's gone! Gone! Gone!" Walter yelled, taking off down the steps two at a time.

"wh, what does it mean? Walt?" Paige asked.

"Flick's gone with that bastard Luthor! I told her he was a bad influence he's twenty-two for god's sake!" Walter said, dropping down on the couch then getting up, he didn't want to touch it, it was contaminated with betrayal.

"Now Walter don't think you're overreacting? You must have had a high school crush." Paige said.

receiving shakes of the head from Toby. "Well, she'll get over it."

Two days later, Flick had not returned, and Walter barely ever left his laptop.

"Walt, you need food." Paige said sternly, she got no response.

"Don't even try, this is Walters way of dealing with his sister." Toby said. "Drown himself in the code."

That night, Walter sighed and closed his laptop. He walked up to bed to find a girls back to him.

"Walter." it said in the voice he knew as his sisters, he could see red claw marks on her shoulder and waist. He knew she and made them Luthor didn't have nails, well not long ones at least.

"Flick were have-" Walter started.

"Can we not please." Flick said, she was were a training bra and legging's her version of pj's.

"Fine." Walter said.

Flick nodded, and layed down on her side of the bed Walter in his. Flick kept her back towards him not even touching him. Walter draped an arm over Flick's waist and she looked over her shoulder at him. Walter could see red marks running over her neck, cheeks, and chest.

"I'm sorry." Flick said rolling over the curl up into a ball in his embrace.

"It's fine." Walter said, kissing the top of her head.

R&R please!

This isn't my story, this is Ginger-the-dream-elf's story. I only did some editing.


End file.
